De fan à petite amie
by AikoAoki
Summary: Et si les gaze man avaient pour le plus jeune 20 ans et le plus vieux 24 ans ? Samantha , jeune fille de 17 ans et grande fan des The gazettE étudie le japonais dans son lycée. Un matin, son professeur annonce à la classe la visite de personne bien particulière et après un appel, celui-ci les emmène a la gare de la ville. Mais qui sont ces mystérieux visiteurs?
1. Chapter 1 (réécrit) la surprise

ayant eu quelque petit soucis lors de la publication précédente, j'ai dut la réécrire et modifié certaines chose en espèrent que cela vous plaise .

* * *

Le soleil brillait, laissant ses longs rayons informer les habitants du quartiers que le matin était là et n'attendais qu'une seule chose, leurs réveil. Parmi eux se trouvait Samantha, jeune fille de 17 ans d'1m64 pour 54 kilos ( mannequin ! ) ayant de long cheveux châtains clairs ondulant naturellement méché turquoise et qui lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos pour des yeux fin et allongés noisette clair. La jeune fille en sentant les rayons du soleil lui caressait la peau ayant laissé les volets ouverts la veille grogna tel un homme des cavernes avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture tel une chenille dans son cocon. Et alors qu'elle allait retourné dans les bras de Morphée, son réveil sonna, laissant diffusé dans la pièce la chanson SHIVER des The gazettE . Un deuxième grognement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle émergea de dessous sa couette pour s'asseoir en tailleurs avant de descendre de son perchoir qu'était son lit mezzanine . Un fois en bas, elle s'étira, faisant craquer les os de son pauvre dos délabré avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain . Elle prit donc sa douche, laissant coulé l'eau chaude sur ses muscles, les détendant avant de se laver et de sortir pour s'habiller. Elle enfila donc ses sous vêtements (logiques) avant d'enfilé un tee-shirt à manche courte blanche avec les manches noir et sur le devant écrits en gros et noir GAZEROCK IS NOT DEAD dont le premier "D" de "DEAD" était rouge et derrière une tête de mort et un short noir en jean avec des bretelles qu'elle laissait retomber. Elle lissa ses longs cheveux, laissant dévoilé sa coupe visual kei ressemblant à celle que Uruha, guitariste de son groupe préféré, The gazettE, faisait mais sans les pics sur le haut de la tête, puis mis un trait de crayon sous ses yeux et un trait de liner sur sa paupière. Une fois prête, elle prépara ses affaire de court qu'elle mis dans une sacoche noir avec dessus écris en blanc, le kanji du groupe The gazettE et tout autour les kanji des membres du groupe avant de la prendre, d'aller mettre ses rangers noir et de partir pour le lycée en prenant au passage une pomme pour déjeuner n'ayant pas très faim .

Sur le chemin du lycée, elle écouta en boucle comme à chaque fois, la discographie complète des The gazettE qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ce n'est que 5 minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva à son lycée, elle enleva donc ses écouteurs avant de pénétré dans l'enceinte du lycée et de se dirigeais vers la vie scolaire où devant ses tenait un groupe d'amis. Parmi eux, une jeune fille au cheveux blond et bouclé court pour de grands yeux vert habillé d'un tee-shirt rose sans manche et d'un short blanc avec des ballerines de la même couleurs, qui , lorsqu'elle vit arriver Samantha se précipita vers elle en lui sautant dessus.

-Sammmaaanthaaaaaa!

-Ouh là ! on se calme, qu'Est-ce qui se passe charlotte?

-Je veux épouser notre chère professeur de japonais !

-hein?! Je croyais que tu le trouvais "laid comme un zombie" comme tu dit tout le temps?

-Non mais là je l'adore, même si il ressemble à un une momie en décomposition je veux l'épouser !

-Et tu m'explique pourquoi ?

-Il nous a réservé un surprise de taille , un très grande surprise !

-Et toi tu sais ce que c'est ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

-Bon bah c'est quoi ? Accouche !

La jeune fille du même âge que son amis et un peu plus grande la pris à part avant de lui chuchoter comme si c'était une information top secret :

-Alors voila, tous à l'heure, dans le tram, vu qu'il prend le même tram que moi et en même temps, je l'est entendus parler en japonais avec un certain Sakai au téléphone.

-Et?

-Il disait, si j'ai bien compris, " Nous faisons comme prévus, j'ai prévus la police de la ville de votre arrivé ainsi que tous le monde, je pense que mes élèves vont être ravie, surtout une particulier...Vous arriverez dans combien de temps ?...20 minutes ? parfait, appelé moi quand vous n'êtes pas loin je viendrais à votre rencontre..."

-Et ensuite ?

-c'est tous.

- -" Charlotte, tu es toutes excité juste parce qu'il va nous présenter un certain Sakai ?

-Et alors?

- je te rappelle que l'on en as déjà vu -" .

-Mais même ! La on le verra en vrai et non grâce à une web cam' !

-Ouai...*pense* *C'est bizarre, ce nom, Sakai, me dit quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !*

La cloche sonna le début des cours et les deux jeune filles se dirigèrent vers leurs classe lorsqu'un surveillant vint les voir .

-Les filles !

-Oui.

-Vous devez aller en cours de japonais.

-Mais on a cours de japonais le mardi fit Samantha

-Et on est vendredi ajouta Charlotte.

-C'est un changement de programme, vos professeur sont au courent.

-d'accord firent-elle en cœur avant de se dirigeait donc vers leurs salle de cours où se déroulait les cours de japonais.

Une fois arrivée, les jeunes filles rentrèrent comme les autres élèves avant de s'asseoir. Leurs professeur, M. Lee , était un japonais d'une quarantaine d'année, dégarnie au cheveux grisonnant et petit yeux noir ridés, petit et maigre . Charlotte impatiente, ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-Alors Sensei, c'est qui ce Sakai ? demanda t-elle et tout en japonais.

-Comment saviez-vous?

-Je vous est entendus dans le tram, on prend le même .

-Halala Charlotte-san, le jour où vous serez rien n'est pas près d'arriver.

-Héhé.

-Donc, qui est Sakai hein ? fit-il en dirigeant son regard sur Samantha qui releva un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le connais Samantha.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, réfléchi.

-Heu...prrrrrrrrr, je vois pas.

-Ca te reviendra va, donc , comme la dit Charlotte-san à l'instant, nous allons recevoir des japonais très spéciale et parmi eux se trouve ce fameux Sakai que connaît très bien Samantha-san qui semble faire son poisson rouge aujourd'hui.

-Je fais pas mon poisson rouge, sa arrive à tout le monde de ne pas se rappeler *penser* * Je vais vous en foutre des poisson rouge moi vous allez voir . *

Le téléphone du professeur sonna.

-Allo? Ah Oui, nous arrivons ! Oui! à tout de suite. *raccroche*

-Bien, rangeais vos affaires nous allons à leurs rencontre.

Tous le monde rangea donc ses affaires avant de partir avec le professeur à la rencontre de ses mystérieux individus.

Après avoir pris le tram, celui-ci fut interrompu pas loin de la gare où il ne put aller soit disant fermé. Le groupe composé de 7 élèves et du professeur continua jusqu'à la gare à pied où un périmètre de sécurité avait était installé, pourquoi ? Seule leurs professeur et la police présente semblait le savoir. Celui-ci se dirigea d'ailleurs vers l'un d'eux avant de lui parler . Puis, le policier nous laissa passer. Samantha qui cherchait toujours qui était Sakai et surtout ce qu'ils faisaient ici vit un groupe de fille devant la gare et l'une d'elle la pointa du doigt avant de se mettre à hurler :

-POURQUOI ELLE, ELLE A LE DROIT ET PAS NOUS ! LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTRER! ON VEUT LES VOIR !

Samantha releva un sourcil avant de se tourné vers son ami qui haussa les épaules. Puis le petit groupe pénétra dans la gare.

* * *

Donc voila pour ce premier chapitre en espèrent que tous se publie comme il faut. Review?


	2. Chapter 2 la nouvelle

Dans la gare, seule des policier et le personnel travaillent à la gare s'y trouvait. Tous les élèves et surtout Samantha se demandais vraiment ce qui se passait.

Elle regarda autour et intercepta une conversation entre deux agent personnel de la gare qui devaient être âgées d'une vingtaine d'année.

-Alors tu l'est a vu ?

-Oui, ils sont spécial et l'un d'eux est tous petit !

-Ahahah

-Mais il y en a un, mon dieux, ce dieux !

-Ah ouai ? Raconte !

Samantha releva un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'interrompit en se sentant rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-Ah pardon j'avais pas vu qu'on c'était arrêté .

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eu fini sa phrase qu'elle comprit enfin le sens des propos de son professeur et encore plus lorsque la personne dans laquelle elle était rentrée se retourna .

Elle se figea, ne pouvant rien dire.

-Ah Samantha ! Je vois que tu l'est a trouvait avant nous ! Fit son professeur joyeusement en arrivant vers eux.

Charlotte rejoins son amie et , en voyant qu'elle était figée comme une statue de marbre, elle passa sa main devant ses yeux en l'appelant et en tapant fortement dans ses mains juste devant ses yeux mais rien.

-Bon, professeur on a perdu Samantha.

Le dit professeur se tourna vers Charlotte avant de rigolait et de la rejoindre.

-En effet, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

-Tu pensais qu'elle réagirait comment fit un homme à côté de lui petit, brun, des lunette devant ses yeux bridé noir, portant un costume marron .

-Calmement ou bien qu'elle crierait comme une dératée...

-Monsieur, Samantha n'est pas du genre à ce faire remarquer.

-C'est ce que je vois, Oh faites, dit moi Sakai, tu as prévu de faire quoi ...

Charlotte reporta son attention sur son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougeait .

-Bon !

-tu as fait fort la Yuu quand même fit une voix masculine derrière elle en japonais, la faisant se retourné .

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Se plain le dit Yuu, un homme de 25 ans et d'1m62 , avec de long cheveux noir habillé d'un simple tee-shirt noir sans manche et d'un pantalon blanc .

-Non en effet vous n'avez rien fait, je viens de comprendre pourquoi elle est en mode"je bouge plus et je fait les gros yeux" intervint Charlotte.

-Surement, soit elle revient à elle toutes seule soit il lui faut un autre choc émotionnelle et vu celui-ci qu'elle vient de se prendre je vois pas ce qui pourrait la faire réagir, on va devoir attendre .

Yuu regarda son ami et collègue qui avait les cheveux blond et un bandeaux sur le nez, qui était plus grand que lui, habille d'un haut rouge et d'un pantalon blanc, avant qu'un immense sourire ne se peigne sur son visage .

-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête ? fit le bandé attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-T'inquiète pas Akira, elle va marcher.

-Justement, c'est ton t'inquiète qui m'inquiète!

Yuu s'avança vers Samantha et se pencha vers elle à quelques centimètre d'elle. Aucune réaction. il comblât donc le vide en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement .

Tous le monde fit les gros avec un sourire pour charlotte et son professeur , explosant de rire pour Takanori et Uruha, la bouche ouverte pour Uke et les autres élèves. Akira lui explosa.

-YUU NON MAIS TU FOUS QUOI LA ?!

Samantha elle ouvrit en grand les yeux avant de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mur .

Lorsque Yuu décolla leurs lèvres Samantha tourna sa tête vers charlotte qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Je rêve c'est ça ?

-Nop .

Samantha repris un visage neutre, surprenant tous le monde avant de viré d'un coup au rouge et de s'effondré au sol .

Yuu et akira se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Ah désolé ! fit Yuu .

-Bravo Yuu ! Alors là, t'a fait fort !

-Oh moins sa à marché .

-Akira l'attrapa par le col et lui gueula : " JE TE RAPELLE QUE C'EST UNE DE NOS FAN ET QUE C'EST NORMAL SE GENRE DE REACTION ! ET A CAUSE DE TA CONNERIE ELLE A FAILLIT TOMBER DANS LES POMMES !"

Yuu le regarda sans rien dire, on aurait presque put le voir se rapetissir . Ne jamais s'opposer ou répondre à un Akira en colère.

-Oh putain c'est clair t'as fait trop fort sur ce coup fit Takanori encore mord de rire avec uruha .

-Ouai bon ça va ! .

Une fois le remue ménage passé et Samantha revenue sur terre, Le professeur expliqua tous.

-Bon ! mes très chère élèves je vous présente les the gazette avec leurs manager . Etant ami de longues date avec leur manager Sakai ici présent, celui-ci a accepter de venir en France pour quelques mois, trois minimum . Ils seront hébergé par l'un d'entre vous.

-Je le sent mal chuchota Samantha à l'oreille de Charlotte qui pouffa se recevant un coup de la part de son ami rouge.

-J'ai déjà choisi cette élève bien évidemment, et cette élève sera...Samantha !

-Je m'en douté fit-elle avant de croiser le regard de Yuu et de rougir.

-Tu es donc l'heureuse élu ! Tu n'est bien sur pas dispensé de venir en cours de japonais.

-et pour les autres cours ?

-T'es prof t'enverrons les cours par mails et tu fera les contrôle pendant mon cours.

-Je vois, et hum ils reste combien de temps ?

-Minimum trois et maximum un ans .

-...

-Ton silence me fait peur Samantha dit quelque chose ? Fit Charlotte à côté d'elle.

-Je peux aller prendre l'air deux minutes ? demanda Samantha à on professeur .

-oui .

Samantha partit en courant dehors suivit bien sur de tout le monde et cria une fois dehors :" JE VAIS AVOIR LES GAZE MAN POUR MOI TOUTES SEULE PENDANT UN ANS ! YAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAA!" en sautant partout avant de se figeait en voyant tout le monde la regarder en riant.

Elle rougis légèrement avant de sourire innocente faisant redoubler les rires.


	3. Chapter 3 la visite

-Voici mon palace ! fit Samantha en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

-En effet, qu'elle palace fit Takanori, faisant rire tous le monde .

L'appartement n'était pas très grand avec son salon, à droite de l'entrée, un cuisine tout en long était . Un peu plus loin dans le salon, salle à manger se trouvait un couloir menant à deux chambre côté à côte, une toilette, une salle de bain et au bout du couloir, une troisième chambre.

-Donc heu...faites comme chez vous.

-Merci fit Kouyou en entrant suivit de uke.

La jeune fille referma la porte avant de les aider à s'installer.

-Heu qui dors avec qui ?

-Je dors avec Aki' ! fit Kouyou telle un gosse, la faisant rire.

-J'ai pas le choix fit le bandé.

-Il est hors de question que je dorme avec taka', la dernière fois j'ai eu des bleu ! Fit Yuu en se vautrant sur le canapé.

-Il bouge tant que ça ?

-Une horreur !

Samantha pouffa de rire avant de se tourner vers Takanori qui fusillait le guitariste du regard.

-Uke ?

-Moi je m'en fou, et je trouve pas qu'il bouge tant que ça moi Taka' . Fit le batteur.

-Merci Uke fit Taka'

-Sa se voit que tu n'as jamais dormi avec lui soupira Yuu.

Bon bah, j'ai deux chambre de libre.

-On prend la chambre du fond fit le plus petit en se précipitant dans la chambre au bout du couloirs suivit de uke qui avait ses valises mais aussi celle de Taka'.

-Sachant que je dors seule, je vais prendre le canapé fit Yuu.

-Bien bah nous on prend la dernière chambre fit Akira en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

-Attendez ! Fit Samantha précipitamment, surprenant tous le monde.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Akira.

-Heu...non, non c'est bon. fit-elle en baisant les yeux, bon Yuu tu n'as cas mettre ta valise dans ma chambre fit elle en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Yuu la suivit et tous les garçons se préparèrent . Une fois tout le monde installé, elle leurs fit faire le tour de son appartement, leurs expliquant ce qu'ils avaient à savoir etc...

Elle regarda ensuite l'heure qui affichait 12h30. Elle décida donc de faire à manger aux garçon, mais pour cela il fallait faire les courses car elle avait assez pour ce nourrir elle et peut être une autre personne mais pas 6 personnes avec elle.

-Bon les garçons, je vais aller faire des courses et j'aurais besoins d'un volontaires ou de deux comme vous soulez, pour m'aidez à porter les courses.

-Moi je veux bien fit Kouyou

-Moi aussi fit Uke.

-Merci les garçons fit-elle à l'adresse des deux volontaires, bon, tenez pour vous, des clé et mon numéros de téléphone si jamais il y a un problème .

-Ne t'en fais pas fit Yuu

-Mouai et pas de bêtise sinon je vous tue !

-Oui maman fit Akira faisant rire tous le monde.

Samantha partit donc accompagnée du deuxième guitariste et du batteur.

Elle arriva bien vite dans un petit supermarché . A cette heure si, le supermarché était bondé! Les deux garçon se sentait mal à l'aise et dépaysé.

-Il y a toujours autant de monde? fit Kouyou

-En semaine oui mais le midi surtout, les lycéen et collégien vienne prendre à manger et autres.

-Oh...

-Relax Kouyou fit Uke qui lui était dépaysé.

-Plus facile à dire que à faire.

Le petit groupe commença les courses et Kouyou sentait sur lui les regards des passant, il était pourtant habillé que d'un simple tee-shirt blanc sans manche et d'un pantalon noir. Quand à uke lui il était habillé d'un chemise blanche ouverte sur un haut noir et d'un jean bleu foncé.

-Kouyou ?

-hum?

-tu vas bien ?

-Hein? oui, pourquoi ?

-T'es dans la lune.

-Ah...pardon.

Samantha explosa de rire accompagné de Uke tendis que Kouyou boudé.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Samantha?

La jeune fille se retourna vers un groupe qui se trouvait être des camarades de classe.

-qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fais les courses comme tu peux le voir .

-Oui mais tu n'est pas venu en cours se matin.

-oui c'est normale et les professeurs savent pourquoi.

-et pourquoi ?

Samantha montra Uke qui leurs souris avant d constater que Kouyou avait disparu.

-il est où Kouyou ? fit-elle en japonais surprenant ses camarades de classe.

-Heu...là-bas fit Uke en montrant Kouyou dans le rayon de l'alcool.

-Non mais je rêve! fit-elle en allant le chercher.

-quand tu auras fini de baver devant les bouteilles de vins on pourra peut être y aller?

-Masi c'est du vin Français!

-Je m'en fou! on n'en prendra pas, il en est hors de question maintenant merci de rejoindre Uke.

-Mais !

-il n'y as pas de mais Kouyou aller fit-elle en le poussant vers Uke tendis que ses camarades de classe la regardait avec de gros yeux.

-C'est qui eux ?

-Bonjour la politesse, ce sont des amis donc maintenant je vous pris de me pardonner j'ai des courses à faire et 5 autres bouches en plus de la mienne à nourrir.

Elle l'est contourna suivit des deux gaze man et partit continuer ses courses.


End file.
